sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Hamtaro
Hamtaro, known in Japan as Trotting Hamtaro (とっとこハム太郎, Tottoko Hamutarō), is a Japanese children's manga and storybook series created and illustrated by Ritsuko Kawai. Storyline The series revolves around a hamster named Hamtaro, who is owned by a 10-year-old girl named Hiroko Haruna (Laura Haruna in the English dub). Curious by nature, he ventures out each day to make friends and go on adventures with a clan of fellow hamster friends known as the Ham-Hams. The Ham-Hams meet at a special clubhouse built by Boss ("Taisho"). Air Date Japan: July 7, 2000 - March 31, 2006 USA: June 3, 2002 - August 21, 2004 Also See * Tottoko Hamutaro the Anime~dechu! (1999) * 3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy (2001) * Ham-Hams Ahoy! (2002) * Rainbow Rescue (2003) * Ham-Ham Games (2004) * List of Hamtaro Episodes * Adventures in Ham-Ham Land (2001) * The Captive Princess (2002) * Miracle in Aurora Valley (2003) * Hamtaro and the Demon of the Picture Book Tower (2004) * Tottoko Hamutaro Hai! (2006) * Tottoko Hamutaro Dechu (2011) Sound Effects Used * Anime Bamboo Sound * Anime Big Pop Sound * Anime Explosion Sound 5 * Anime Magic Sound 6 * Anime Synth Twang Sound * Anime Squeak Sound 7 * Cartoon Suction Sound * Miscellaneous Anime Sound 9 * Weird Comical Anime Sound * H-B BOING, CARTOON - LITTLE BOING * H-B BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 * Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 * Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122601 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, CARTOON - FUNNY ELECTRICAL SHOCK (Last sound used for Robo-Joe.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE * Sound Ideas, JUNGLE, NIGHT - NIGHT TIME JUNGLE AMBIENCE: HEAVY CICADA CHORUS, FORESTS, JUNGLES & SWAMPS, INSECTS/HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Cicadas Chirping * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (A very short portion of the sound is used for Penelope's footsteps. The full sound is also used occasionally.) * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TUBE ARRIVE 02 (An edited version is used.) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, LONG * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, MEDIUM * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RUN UP 01 * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT English Dub Exclusive Sound Effects * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Also heard in Tottoko Hamutaro Hai!.) * Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 * Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 01 * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 * Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK * Sound Ideas, KETTLE, WHISTLE - BOILING, LIFT OFF HEAT, WATER * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, SHORT (Also heard in Tottoko Hamutaro Hai!.) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID (Also heard in Tottoko Hamutaro Hai!.) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID (H-B) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 * Sound Ideas, SPACE, COMPUTER - SPACE SHIP CONSOLE : BEEP, ELECTRONIC, SCI FI 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK (Also heard in Tottoko Hamutaro Hai!.) * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP Image Galleries Click here to view the Image Galleries. Category:Television Category:Anime Category:Made in 2000s Category:Made in 2000 Category:Hamtaro